Reader Inserts and One Shots
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots, reader inserts, and headcannons from my tumblr. Fell free to request anything and don't forget to read and review please!
1. Ti amo, Nico di Angelo (Solangelo)

**I like doing these so don't forget to write review and tell me what you think and feel free to request.**

Prompt: Imagine at your OTP's wedding, Person A says their vows and then Person B surprises Person A by saying their vows in Person A's first language, which Person B hadn't known.

Word Count: 1,250

Note: When Will is saying his vows abnd it is italisized that is Italian.

* * *

Nico played with his black bowtie nervously. After years of dating and 1 year and 3 months of being engaged it was finally his and Will's wedding day. He didn't think he would be this nervous. He mumbled his vows under his breath so he wouldn't forget them. _Everything is going to be fine. Everything will go perfect. There's no need to worry_ , he thought to himself over and over again.

The curtain in front of Nico was pulled back and Jason walked in with a big smile, his blue eyes bright with happiness. "You ready?" he asked his friend.

Nico took in a shaky breath. "I think so."

Jason's smile softened. He placed his left hand on Nico's shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay. It's nerve wrecking in the beginning but once you're out there with him, you'll feel calmer," the older man said. "Trust me." Nico looked down at Jason's hand, the golden band that was on his ring finger gleamed under the lights. Jason pulled his hand back and took a step back. "Good luck," he said and retreated back into the reception room, taking his seat next to Piper.

Meanwhile in the other hallway opposite of the one Nico was in, Will was just as nervous. Like his fiance, he practiced his vows, trying to get the pronunciation of the words right. Kayla was in front of him, fixing his white waistcoat and helping him practice. One of his half-siblings, Anna, ran in, the curtain flying open and closing heavily behind her. "It's going to start in a couple seconds," she told them. Kayla nodded and motioned for her to go back. She complied and once the curtain closed behind her Will covered his face with his hands and let out an excited squeal.

"I'm getting married oh my gods I can't believe I'm getting married! To Nico," Will exclaimed, nervousness becoming excitement.

Kayla laughed. "Finally," she said. "Just remember your vows and you'll do great."

Will nodded and hugged her before she went back to the reception room and took a seat next to Anna. He tried to stop smiling like an idiot but couldn't help himself. The music started playing and he took a deep breath, fixed his waistcoat and walked out from behind the curtain, making a beeline to the alter.

When the music started playing Nico took a shaky breath, fixed his bowtie one more time, and walked out from behind the curtain. He looked around at the people sitting to his right. Everyone that stayed at Camp Half-Blood and some demigods from Camp Jupiter were there. He didn't know most of them, only the seven, Reyna, some of Will's siblings, and of course Chiron. Will knew more of them than he did. He wasn't surprised that so many people had come, the reception was at Camp after all. He was walking down a walkway some children of Hephaestus had made. It made an upside down, misproportioned T shaped, connecting two walkways across from each other and extending up in the middle. Chiron was standing at the end of the stick of the T. Nico looked up at Will from across the walkway. He looked handsome in his white suit. His blond hair was neatly kept to one side and when his blue eyes met Nico's they immediately brightened with happiness and he grinned. Nico blushed and smiled a little.

Will looked at his husband-to-be from across the walkway and felt his heart skip a beat. Even though he had picked the colors of the suits with Piper's help, he didn't realize how good he looked in it. When their eyes met Will grinned and he barely held back a smirk when he saw Nico's blush. They arrived at the aisle at the same time and smiled at each other. Then the wedding began. It was a more modern wedding though they did burn food as an offering to the gods as Chiron suggested. It was a bit of an exciting blur for them both until the time to exchange vows came. They turned to each other and Will took Nico's hands in his. They had agreed that Nico would go first. Nico took a deep breath and started to speak, making sure to keep eye contact with Will as he spoke.

"The day we first met the thought of us together was crazy and impossible," he said. "I was sure we would due in the battle. After we survived I tried to ignore your attempts of a friendship and hid my feelings successfully yet painfully. No matter how much I tried to ignore you and scare you off, you wouldn't give up on me. Each day we grew closer and my feelings for you strengthened. Then one day you confessed you had feelings for me and I confessed I had feelings for you as well. Then you hugged me and it felt so right, like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be alright.

I couldn't believe that someone as handsome and wonderful as you could ever love me back. And years later I still can't believe it.

Before you I felt like my life was empty, meaningless. I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I've ever been, you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart with your own, good, kind, loving heart. I love you, from your annoying habits to your kind actions. There isn't anyone else I would rather pick to spend the rest of my life with."

When Nico finished Will was close to tears but he quickly blinked them away to prepare to say his own wedding vows. He cleared his throat and began.

" _Ti amo, Nico_ ," Will began. " _Sei il mio migliore amico, la mia anima gemella, il mio tutto._

 _Detto questo faccio voto di onorare, quello, l'amore e vi protegga con tutto quello che sono e sarò._

 _Mi impegno a condurre sempre felice sapendo che sono accanto a te e non potrò mai lasciare il vostro lato._

 _Oggi sono l'uomo più fortunato vivo. Ti amo più di allora posso mai dire o mostrarvivo, e ti amerò per sempre e sempre._ "

Will finished and looked at his fiancé. He smiled shyly down at him. He had pronounced mostly everything right but couldn't really get the accent right. He was happy to see Nico's look of shock and the underlining of happiness.

Nico couldn't help but be shocked. _How did he learn this?_ No matter the answer to that question he couldn't deny how happy he felt that Will had made the effort to learn that in Italian for him. His heart swelled with love and he couldn't stop smiling. Chiron's voice brought him back to reality when he asked for the rings. Jason and Piper got up and walked over to the aisle and gave them the rings. The rings were simple but nice. Nico and will exchanged rings while saying the promise of marriage. Will, still holding onto Nico's hand, looked down at him with a smile. After they confirmed the union, Chiron proclaimed: "Now you may kiss the groom." And Will took a hold of Nico's face and kissed him softly and the crowd erupted into cheers.

" _Ti amo, Nico_ ," Will said while smiling like an idiot.

" _Ti amo troppo_ , Will," Nico replied with a matching smile.

* * *

Translations: I love you, Nico. You're my best friend, my soulmate, my everything.

With that said I vow to honor, cherish, love and protect you with everything I am and will be.

I vow to always wage up happy knowing that I am beside you and I will never leave your side.

Today I am the luckiest man alive. I love you more then I can ever tell you or show you, and I will love you forever and always.

I love you, Nico.

I love you too, Will.


	2. You've Stolen My Heart (Percabeth)

**I like doing these so don't forget to write review and tell me what you think and feel free to request.**

Prompt: You're a thief and I'm the cop who's trying to catch you. You somehow go into the station and left a Valentine on my desk, and I probably shouldn't be as impressed as I am.

Word Count: 1,853

* * *

Annabeth sighed and took a sip of her coffee. It had been sitting on the table in the break room for a while now so it wasn't as warm as it had been when she had bought it 20 minutes ago. She scowled at the lack of warmth in her coffee and got up and walked over to the microwave. She put her coffee in and put the timer for a minute. As her coffee warmed up, she thought of the reason for her tiredness. She had been looking over the papers of a case she had been assigned to. It was only a robbery but the thief was giving every detective in the precinct a hard time. They called him the Trinket Thief because he only stole small, seemingly useless items. Just yesterday he had stolen boxes of Valentine cards and chocolates. The reason he was such a big deal in the precinct was because when he picked an item to steal, he wiped the store clean of the item. The first time he had caught their interest was when he stole every single aquatic animal from 3 different pet shops. The identity of the Trinket Thief was unknown to the detectives. He wore a mask that only showed his brilliant sea-green eyes and his dark hair. His case had gone to every detective available but no one had been able to catch him. Eventually the chief had given his case to Annabeth since she was his brightest detective.

Annabeth took her coffee out of the microwave and took another sip of the now warm drink. She nodded, satisfied with the temperature of her drink, and went back to the table. She grabbed the files and left the break room, making a beeline for her desk. As she got closer to her desk she noticed a red box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers laying on top of her desk. She frowned and quickened her pace. When she was at her desk she put the files and her coffee down and cautiously picked up a letter that was sitting on top of the box of chocolates. 'Detective Chase' was written on the envelope in big blocky letters. She felt the envelope, making sure there wasn't anything that would hurt her in there. When she only felt the thin outlining of paper she ripped the envelope open. Annabeth opened the piece of paper that had been in the envelope and read what was written on it in the same hand writing that had been on the front of the envelope. When she was finished she just stared at the words in shock.

 _You became the thief and stole my heart, now I have to be the cop and arrest you for it._

 _Sweet Beans Cafe. 11:30._

 _The Trinket Thief, aka the really cute thief who is now your Valentine_

Once she got out of her initial shock she ran to the elevator and frantically pushed the button that would take her to the main floor. She drummed her fingers impatiently against her leg while she waited for the elevator to go down. _I should have just gone with the stairs_ , she thought bitterly. When the doors opened Annabeth flew out of the elevator and ran to the receptionist's desk. She stopped herself from running into the desk with her hands.

"Has anyone entered the building in the past 5 minutes?" Annabeth asked the blond woman behind the desk.

The woman - Kelly, as it said on her name tag - just stared at Annabeth, dumbfounded. She couldn't exactly blame her, Annabeth was 99% sure she looked like a mad woman. "Y-yes," Kelly finally answered. "A couple of people have."

"What about a man around my age with black hair and green eyes. He was carrying a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates," Annabeth asked.

Kelly's expression brightened. "Yes he came here. He said he was bringing those for his girlfriend, sweet isn't he?"

Annabeth ignored the question. "What did he say his name was?"

Kelly looked at the records of who entered and left the building. When she found the name she looked back up at Annabeth. "John Smith."

Annabeth frowned. The name was obviously fake. She looked around and tried to spot any security cameras but from where she was standing, none of the were facing her. How could he just walk in with flowers and chocolate, practically holding a 'Notice Me' sign, and leave no clue of what his identity is? She would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. So if she wanted to know who the Trinket Thief was she had no choice but to go to the Sweet Beans Cafe. She was familiar with the cafe, it was where she always went to get her coffee, she had just been there less than an hour ago. She really hoped it was only a coincidence.

Annabeth checked her watch. 10:40. She might as well start walking. With a quick thank you Annabeth left the precinct and started walking to the cafe. The cafe wasn't very far so she got there quickly. She opened the door of the cafe and walked in. She breathed in the sweet smell of coffee and smiled at the cozy feel of the room. The Sweet Beans Cafe was the kind of place that could make you forget about all your worries, it was no surprise that this was one of her favorite places, it was just under the architecture museum on her list of favorite places. Annabeth rolled her shoulders back and straightened her posture, readying herself for her little date. She snorted, she never thought she would be having a date with a thief, much less the Trinket Thief. She scanned the mostly empty cafe for a young man with black hair and sea-green eyes. Her eyes zeroed in on a small booth where a young man with those features sat. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the confrontation. She held her head up and she walked over to the booth. She radiated confidence but inside she was bustling with nervousness and excitement. The moment had come for her to finally discover the identity of the Trinket Thief, she couldn't wait to tell the chief, she would surely be promoted after this. Take that Lisa from the homicide unit.

She quickly took a seat in front of the Trinket Thief and cleared her throat. "What do you want?" she asked, making sure to keep her voice even and strong.

He looked up and blinked at her, surprise evident in his sea-green eyes. "You actually came," he said in disbelief.

Annabeth took a moment to study him. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it. His dark hair went past his ears and was messy, most likely because he had been running his hands through it numerous times. His eyes were bright and held a wiseness that only those who had witnessed the horrible things in the world had. He had broad, muscular shoulders and as far as she could tell he looked healthy and well-built. When he straightened in his seat she noted that he was taller than her. "Why did you tell me to come here?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Honestly, I'm not sure," he admitted.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at his nervousness. This nervous, fumbly man couldn't be the Trinket Thief. And yet here he was. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that he wasn't a cold-hearted criminal. _At least he's cute._

"Did you like the flowers and chocolate?" he asked to fill up the silence.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked, ignoring his question.

"Percy," he replied after a moment of hesitation.

"No last name?" If she could only get a last name, it would complete his identity.

Percy chuckled. The sound was low and soothing and it made a chill run through her body. "You might be cute but you're still a cop."

Annabeth felt her cheeks warm up. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly. "Knowing your last name would be nice. I wouldn't use it against you."

Percy smiled and shook his head. "Tempting but no."

Annabeth dropped the smile and became more serious. "If you don't tell me why you asked me to meet you here in 5 seconds I'm going to arrest you and bring you in for official questioning.

Percy sighed. "Fine. Look I noticed you when a couple of other detectives were on a stakeout to try to catch me and I thought you were really pretty. I have been kinda sort of been keeping an eye out for you when there have been more searches for me and I noticed that you're funny, nice, and unbelievably smart. Like I really, really smart. You should have been promoted instead of Lisa from homicide. And so I thought 'hey why not just ask her out instead watching her like a creeper', which I wasn't by the the way. But then I realized that it won't work since a) you're a cop b) you had no idea who I was and c) you are way out of my league. But then my friend convinced me to take you flowers and chocolates and I was like 'what the hell why not'. But now I'm realizing that this whole thing is stupid and oh gods this is embarrassing, please don't arrest be before at least having coffee with me." His face was as red as a tomato by the time he was done.

Annabeth studied him carefully for some time before she responded. "Fine."

"You have to give at least a 5 second head start before you - wait did you just say yes?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes now shut up before I change my mind," Annabeth said. The corner of her lips twitched up a little.

Percy grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

"So why do steal trinkets?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head, the grin still plastered on his face. "Nuh-uh no work related questions. We are just two adults having coffee."

Before Annabeth could respond her phone went off signaling that she got a text message. She looked down at her phone and internally groaned in annoyance. It was one of her coworkers telling her that the chief was looking for her. She looked back up at Percy. "I have to go, sorry."

His smile fell but he nodded. "It's find I understand."

When Annabeth stood up to leave he stood up with her. She said a quick goodbye then turned to go. Percy grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her to him. "You stole my heart so it's only fair I steal something from you." He ducked down and pressed a his lips softly against hers. The kiss ended as suddenly as it started then he was gone. Annabeth stood there in a shocked daze. She touched lips and they soon curved up into a smile. Maybe letting a thief steal her heart wouldn't be so bad.


	3. International Sculpture Day (April 24)

Note: I know it's not April 24 but it was when I posted it on tumblr and I really like this one so

[]= strike/crossed out words

* * *

*So intense

*Like friendships and other relationships go out the door.

*They are given a theme each year and are given until 11:00 pm to finish it

*Chiron is the judge so campers try to kiss up to him. It doesn't work

*Hephaestus and Athena cabin are the biggest competition

*Hephaestus cabin has been planning for this since April 25 of the previous year and hold secret meetings

*"What's the password?"

"Leo, I'm tired let me in"

"Can't let you in without a password, Nyssa"

"For the love of-"

*Athena cabin hides the plans around the cabin and the shed and write in code

*Nike cabin is surprisingly not a big threat because they all want to win individually

*Hermes cabin sends out scouts to try to get a peek at other cabins' plans [it isn't cheating if you tweak it]

*It never works

*"Connor, I don't think this is a good idea"

"Nonsense. Just go in and take a picture of the plans. You'll be fine. As long as you don't get stabbed or wake up the Ares campers"

*The Big Three campers team up. [They could win if they could finish building it]

*"When is the dolphin getting here, Percy?"

"Jason, he's stuck in traffic he'll get here"

*Aphrodite cabin can't agree on what make-up brand to use

*"Sephora is so much better than Covergirl"

"This is the 21st century we need a little more pop"

"Why are we even using make up?"

"It's tradition"

* **IT'S TRADITION**

*Hypnos cabin uses pillows and SOMEHOW makes them stick together

*Nobody goes near the Iris cabin for fear of getting rainbowtized span style [yes the Iris campers made up a word for that]

*And you better believe the Huntresses of Artemis go and participate

*They have a security system around their sculpture making area and have a hunteress making hourly patrols.

[They'll be damed if they don't win]

*At the deadline everyone is bristeling with excitement and sending prayers to their goldy parents and hold their breaths when Chiron opens the card to read the winner of this year's sculpture day contest

*Imagine their confusion and anger when they find out that the Romans (who had caught wind of it and made a sculpture) won

*"They don't even go here!"

*They demand for a redraw

*[Even though it looks amazing]

*After celebrations [and vows of revenge] they go back to their cabins to sleep off the celebrating

*Except for the Hephaestus cabin who is having a meeting about next year's sculpture day contest


	4. The Phone Never Rings

**So I got the inspiration for this from _The Lightning Thief Musical._ In the song "the Campfire Song", Luke sings about Hermes, "I wait by the phone but the phone never rings" and I thought why the heck not. This is not an x reader one shot by the way just a fun sad thing about Luke.**

* * *

A little boy with fair hair kicked his feet up and down as he swung from the swing. The park he was in was practically deserted save for a couple walking a dog with their son, and the woman in front of him. She was beaming at him and her eyes held only kindness and love. She was wearing a big yellow hat that looked obnoxious against her purple dress, but he had insisted on her wearing his favorite hat, and she had complied. It was his birthday, after all.

"Okay, I think we've been here long enough, don't you, Sweetie?" his mom asked. "Why don't we go get some ice cream?"

Normally, he would have said yes, but he was waiting for something. He had refrained from asking, but he was getting impatient. He shook his head sheepishly. "Can I . . . can I call him?"

She hesitated. She knew this question would come, it always did. He had been asking for 5 years without fail. She had tried to get him to forget this time with a trip to the park, presents, and ice cream, but it was useless. Even at 5 he was stubborn. "I don't know, Luke, maybe later-"

"Please," he whispered. "Just once then we can go."

She nodded and smiled softly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes like they usually do. "Okay." She gently stopped the swing and pulled her phone out. After looking through her contacts, she passed the phone over to Luke, who waited patiently for the ringing to end.

Eventually the ringing did stop, but instead of a voice answering on the other end -he wasn't sure what it would sound like but it would definitely be loving- he was meet with the all too familiar robotic voice of a woman telling him to leave a message after the beep. Luke forced his own smile and left his message. "Hey, Daddy, it's me, Luke. Um, I know you're really busy with work and . . . stuff, but, um, I just wanted to say that today's my birthday and I'm wishing for something special this year. Mommy says I can't tell anyone or it won't come true, but I'll give you a clue, it has to do with you. Mommy got me a cool plane and I'll tell you all about it if you call back. Bye, I love you, Daddy."

He hung up the phone and gave it back to his mom.

"Ready to go?" his mom asked.

Luke nodded silently, took her hand, and followed her back to the car. He looked out the window at the family with the dog and couldn't help but sigh. He tried to keep his disappointment from showing, he really did, but it was hard. It wasn't fair that some little boys got a dad or even two dads, but he couldn't even have one. He loved his mom more than anything in the world, but he missed his dad. But, like his mom always told him, no matter how far away his dad may be, he stilled loved Luke.

Luke just wished he'd show it a little more.

"Happy Birthday to Lu-uke! Happy birthday to you!" the crowd around the dining room table sang.

Luke, who sat at the head of the table, smiled and, when prompted to, blew out the candles. The crowd cheered and prompted him to stay still for pictures. His mom came around the table to stand at his side and started cutting the cake after taking the candles shaped in the number 1 and 0. He got the first and biggest piece and happily ate it while everyone else was given a piece. The rest of the night was spent with more congratulations and presents. Eventually, everyone left and Luke and his mom were left to clean up. Not many people had gone, so the cleaning was pretty quick. Luke was in his pajamas and in bed by 10:30 pm.

His mom stood above him and smiled down at him. "Another successful birthday?"

Luke grinned. "Another successful birthday," he confirmed.

"Sorry about Grandpa not making it, I know he promised to take you fishing," she said apologetically. She ruffled his fair hair lovingly.

Luke shrugged. "It's okay, I'm kind of used to someone missing my birthdays." He tried to say it nonchalantly, but it came out more bitter than he wanted it to.

She sighed. "Luke-"

"I know, I know," Luke interrupted. "He loves me, and he's a busy man, but can't he love me _and_ show up? At least on my birthdays?"

"I'm sorry, Honey, I know that it's . . . not ideal, but," she stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. It was then that Luke remembered that it hurt her just as much as it hurt him. She took a shaky breath and continued. "But this is what we have, and we have to make the best of it."

Luke sighed and nodded. She was right. Their family situation might not be ideal, but they could work with it. He loved his mom and would allow her to be mother and father for him.

This would be enough. For now.

"It was him!" a large boy yelled. He pointed a finger at a scrawny 13 year Luke Castellan. "He's the one who stole my phone!"

"No I didn't," Luke scowled. "It's not my fault you can't take care of your things."

"Well, you steal everything else, how do I know you didn't take this too?" Behind the bully, Steven Bake, was a group of students who had formed a crowd, ready for the fight that might start between the 7th and 8th grader.

"You have no proof," Luke pointed out. "Apparently even that isn't obvious enough for you."

Steve's face started getting redder by the minute. He bared his yellow teeth at Luke and stood taller to look more intimidating, but Luke wasn't scared. He had dealt with bullies before. He was prepared to dodge the fists.

But he wasn't prepared to dodge the words.

"You're a no good thief, just like your deadbeat Dad," Steve spat. "No wonder he hit the road and never looked back."

Luke blinked in shock. Yeah, it was common knowledge that his Dad wasn't around, but nobody had really brought it up before, especially not at school.

"You probably never even talked to him before," Steve laughed harshly.

The shock was quickly replaced with anger. "Yes, I have!" Luke shouted. "I talk to him all the time." It might have been a lie, but it's not like they would ever find out. Anyway, his anger was clouding his reasoning.

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it." Steve fished his phone that had been allegedly missing and held it out. "Call him," he said.

This was the 2nd time today Steven had surprised him. Luke knew he was a jerk but even this was low. "He's-he's probably busy with something or-"

"Or you're a thief _and_ a liar," Steve said smugly.

Luke surrendered and took the phone from his hand. It was half his fault for lying about it, now he had no choice but to follow through. He dialed the phone number he had memorized a long time ago. Upon Steve's harsh insistence, he put it on speaker and waited.

 _If there's anyone up there please, please, please let him answer. Dad if there was ever a time for you to answer the phone it's now. I've never stopped believing in you. Just, please, do this for me._

He waited and waited until the ringing stopped. Luke held his breath as the pause went on longer than it usually would for a message. Maybe it had happened. Maybe by some miracle, his dad would finally answer.

But, unfortunately, miracles weren't ever in Luke's favor. The dreaded robotic voice told him to leave a message after the beep.

Luke didn't wait for the standard message to end before dropping the phone and running from the laughing crowd

Luke stared at the phone on the table and willed it to ring. This room, unlike the rest of the rooms in the Big House, was mostly empty except for the desk, phone, and chair in front of them. Since it held the only available phone in Camp, the room was rarely used except for emergencies. Not only was it a direct connection to the mortal world, it was also a direct connection to Olympus. Usually someone here would be calling the gods, but this time Luke was waiting for a certain messenger god to call.

Luke had been at Camp Half-blood for a couple days now. The journey had been tough and he had lost a good friends, but now he finally had the chance to get some answers. Why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you claim me sooner? Why did you leave us to fend for ourselves?

 _Why did you do that to Mom?_

That was the million dollar question. Why did Hermes, who apparently loved his mom enough to tell her that he was a god, make his mom crazy? One morning she was helping him pick his classes for the next school year, and the next she was locking them in the house and insisting Luke never leave the house because monsters were out to get him. Luke had been terrified of this new person who _definitely_ wasn't his mom, so he left. And now he wanted answers from the man who did that.

Not man, _god_. A god who was his dad and apparently didn't see the need to fix what he had done.

A deadbeat god who couldn't even have the _decency_ to apologize for what he did.

A _coward_ who couldn't even pick up the damn phone and call Luke for a simple 'hi'.

Luke got up abruptly from his chair and glared at the phone with watery eyes. "Screw you too, _Dad_ ," he spat. He left the room with his head held high and his resolve set.

He would make him regret neglecting him.

"Group 1 goes to the east end, group 2 to the west end, and you, make sure the archers are in place," Luke said, pointing to the teams as he called them. "Got that?"

"Yes, sir!" his makeshift army confirmed.

"Then go." Once his troops were gone, Luke double-checked the maps around him of Manhattan. The final battle had begun and everything was going according to plan. All accept one thing.

The damned phone.

A simple phone like the one that had been at Camp sat at the front steps of the Olympian thrones. He had expected the opposing demigods to try to contact him, that seemed like something Chiron would do, but it appeared to not have been put there by the half-bloods. That only left the gods.

Now would be a good time for the gods to try to reason with him or plead with him to not destroy them. But that wasn't their style. Zeus would rather give up his lightning bolts than admit that he was wrong and a rebellious teen half-blood was right. He wouldn't give Luke that satisfaction.

Still, he waited. He waited for Zeus' apology or even a phone call from his Dad. Funny how you can't get any attention from your parents till you're destroying their parthenon.

But Luke had very low hopes, so when the phone never rang, he wasn't that surprised, but he was still disappointed. Deadbeat dad till the end, huh. He left the throne room and forgot about the phone.

It wasn't till he was back in the throne room fighting Percy that he even remembered the phone. When he was stabbed, he crumpled close to the phone and thought bitterly _I started by the phone and it's only fitting I end by the phone_. While he bled out in his friends' arms, a sound cleared his fuzzy mind for a moment.

The unmistakable sound of a ringing phone.


End file.
